


Kiss

by fablewriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Five in One, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fablewriter/pseuds/fablewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Kurt has tried to kiss Blaine and the one time Blaine beat him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**I.**  
  
"You are pathetic," Jeff remarked to his roommate who was sitting in the Warbler room on the couch. Kurt had been staring occasionally at the lead soloist who was talking to Wes and David. It was after rehearsal so everybody was just lounging and talking or playing some sort of game. Kurt turned to his roommate and glared.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kurt answered, snidely. Jeff just laughed. He had roomed with Kurt for the last few months and while sometimes Kurt was a little bit moody, he was certainly the most entertaining roommate he ever had.  
  
"You are sitting here, love struck over Blaine. Just get up and tell him how you feel. Everybody here knows you are in love with him…" Kurt almost panicked. "Except for Blaine of course," Jeff added. Kurt sighed. That was a relief.  
  
”Believe it or not Jeff, I have tried. It just…never comes out. Every time we are around each other and talking like we normally do, I just can’t get the words out. I tried and almost made it but we were watching a disney movie and he thought I was talking about the movie instead,” Kurt said and realizing that it sounded really lame coming out of his mouth. Jeff gave a light chuckle but not mocking kind.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, I kind of felt the same way when I tried to tell Nick how I felt about him," Jeff said, sympathetically. Kurt looked at Jeff and remembered when he first came to the campus. Jeff was pining over Nick and Nick was pining over Jeff. Now the two were inseparable and had been going out for months.  
  
"What finally made you tell him without chickening out?" Kurt asked, softly. Jeff cleared his throat before he answered.  
  
"I didn’t tell him really…I just went up to him and said that I had something to say…but instead of saying it, I kissed him," Jeff said a little sheepishly. Kurt’s widened a little and hadn’t realized that the lead soloist was watching him now.  
  
"You kissed him? Just like that?" Kurt asked, curiously.  
  
"Yeah. And honestly, it was a lot better than words," Jeff said with a warm smile as he looked over briefly toward Nick. Kurt thought about it for a moment. He felt a pair of eyes on him and looked over to Blaine. He turned his head back to Wes before Kurt could catch him. Kurt took a deep breath and got up from the couch. If he couldn’t get the words out, then the best way to get Blaine’s attention was to show him exactly how he felt about him. He walked over toward where Blaine was still talking with Wes and David.  
  
"Hey, Kurt! Jeff bothering you again?" Blaine asked, jokingly. Kurt responded with a slight smile.  
  
"No, he’s fine. I room with him so I’ve grown accustomed to his craziness," Kurt responded. Blaine was standing so close to Kurt that he could swear the older Warbler could hear his heart beat. "Actually, there was something that I needed…" Kurt began. Blaine looked at Kurt.  
  
"What’s up, Kurt?" Blaine said, giving Kurt his full attention. Wes and David were staring at the two boys intently. Was now even a good time? It was in front of all the Warblers including two councilmen. Kurt took a deep breath and was about to lean forward toward Blaine when the double doors opened loudly. Kurt jumped and backed away from Blaine quickly.  
  
"All right boys. Choir room is closed for the day, let’s get going," a faculty member instructed. Kurt quickly grabbed his bag and raced out of the room before Blaine or Jeff could catch up with him.

 **  
II.  
**  
Why did Kurt agree to a Warbler movie night? Why did he agree to the movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre? He hated being scared. He couldn’t go to places where clowns were present. And the fact that this movie was based on a true story did very little to ease his nerves. He sat beside Blaine on the couch who didn’t seem fazed by the movie – like it was no big deal watching something so horrible. He had a hold of Kurt’s hand and every few seconds, Kurt’s hand grasped tighter. When there was another scream in the movie Kurt nearly jumped off the couch and grabbed a hold of Blaine’s entire arm. Blaine tried to hold back a laugh but Kurt saw the way his face was and glared at the boy who was supposed to be his best friend.  
  
"I’m so glad you find this amusing," Kurt snapped in a whisper. None of the other boys heard Kurt. They continued to look at the movie, waiting for the next scene of the movie.  
  
"I’m sorry, Kurt," Blaine said without laughing, it really didn’t work.  
  
"No you’re not. I can’t sit through this. I’m not going to sleep for weeks. And I’m spending the nights in your room," Kurt nearly threatened, although to him that was not a threat at all. Blaine let out a few chuckles. He wiggled his arm from Kurt’s grasp and put it around his shoulders.  
  
"Fine, I’ll trade places with Jeff for a few weeks and he can take my room and I’ll stay with you," Blaine said. Kurt wasn’t sure if he was serious or not but that was not a bad idea. They were looking at each other. Now was a good opportunity right? All the boys were looking at the movie, none of them knew what Kurt and Blaine were up too. Kurt adjusted himself but not taking his eyes away from Blaine.  
  
"Blaine…" Kurt began. Blaine didn’t say anything in response. Kurt began slowly leaning toward Blaine. Just before Kurt could get close enough to touch Blaine’s lips with his own, there was a loud chainsaw sound and a woman screaming so loud that Kurt jumped up in the air when the other boys made a few noises themselves. That was it. Kurt had had enough.  
  
"Where you going, Kurt?" Jeff called out from the floor where he laid next to Nick. Kurt got up from the couch.  
  
"I’m out of here. I don’t care what you all call me, I am not sitting through this. Good night!" Kurt walked out of the choir room and closed the door behind him. Not only did Kurt not get his kiss, but now had to go back to his dorm room in the long dark hallways, after watching some masked guy with a large chainsaw…  
 ****  
  
III.  
  
Kurt’s face hurt. He never thought he would have to smile so much in his life. As part of _practicing,_ as Wes put it, he volunteered the Warblers to perform at a retirement center. So, that meant that Blaine got to choose classic songs that would be suitable for an all boy harmony. The selections were great and of course Blaine was great – but Kurt was more than ready to go back to Dalton where he could crash on his bed and listen to _his_ music.   
  
After the performance, the other boys wandered around the place, talking to some of the old folk. He looked over at Blaine who was smiling at the older women. Kurt sighed as he started to turn toward the exit when an older gentleman cleared his throat just behind him.  
  
"Who you looking at son?" the man asked, curiously. Oh great. Kurt put on his most casual smile as he turned to the older gentleman sitting in an arm chair. He was nearly bold, but had a white mustache and eye glasses. Kurt stood in front of the man and smiled.  
  
"Just at everything, nothing or no one in particular," Kurt answered. The older gentleman smiled warmly and gestured for Kurt to sit beside him in the other empty chair. Kurt hesitated for a moment but did as silently asked.  
  
"You know, it’s okay if you were staring at that boy who is charming the pants off those ladies over there," the man said, calmly. Kurt’s eyes widened a little but he chose his next words carefully.  
  
"I…well…I wouldn’t say staring…more like…" Kurt tried to form a full sentence.  
  
"Admiring?" the old man added. Kurt smiled with some relief.  
  
"That would be it," Kurt answered.  
  
"I’m sorry young man, my name is Reginald," the old man held his hand out to the Warbler. Kurt smiled and took the old man’s hand gently.

"Kurt," he responded back.  
  
"Kurt. You remind me so much of Kevin," Reginald said with a smile.  
  
"Who’s Kevin?" Kurt asked.  
  
"He is…well was my partner," Reginald said, warmly. Kurt sat up straight in the chair.  
  
"Oh…you’re…"  
  
"Oh yes son, out and proud. Isn’t that what you kids say these days?" Reginald laughed as did Kurt.  
  
"He died a few years ago, not a day goes by that I don’t think about him," Reginald said with a bit of sadness.  
  
"I’m so sorry…" Kurt said, sympathetically.  
  
"Don’t be son, but I will say that I do not regret my time with that man at all. I loved him from the day I laid eyes on him." The man spoke so lovingly about his former partner. Kurt felt so honored to hear this old man tell him stories. Reginald looked over at the clock on the wall then over to Kurt. "Time for my afternoon nap. Thank you for listening to an old man’s stories," Reginald said with so much sincerity. Kurt held his hands to the old man.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. You know…Dalton isn’t far away from here. Perhaps I could take some time and come visit and you can tell me more stories. Doesn’t always have to be about Kevin. I’d love to hear about your life," Kurt said. Reginald’s face lit up like it was Christmas day.  
  
"That would be so wonderful, Kurt. I look forward to it," Reginald answered. Kurt had to remember to make a calendar plan for visiting. Before Reginald turned away, he looked at Kurt and smiled. "And, as for that boy…go for it young man. I expect to hear a story with a happy ending the next time I see you," Reginald said as he gave Kurt a light nudge and made his way out of the room.   
  
Kurt turned toward where Blaine was still standing now with the other Warbler boys. All right, if Reginald wanted a happy ending story (and so did Kurt) now was the opportunity. Blaine had to know just how much Kurt cared for him. Blaine turned away from the boys and made his way over to Kurt. His chance was coming to him.  
  
"Hey, Kurt! Who were you talking to earlier?" Blaine asked, curiously. Kurt took a few steps in front of Blaine.  
  
"His name’s Reginald. I think I’m going to come back and visit him. He’s a really nice guy," Kurt answered.  
  
"That’s great! We can take trips together. I come here every now and then," Blaine said. Kurt smiled as he took one more step toward Blaine. His heart raced again. He was going to do it. He was going to kiss Blaine.  
  
"Blaine…" Kurt began and that was always how far he could go with words.  
  
"Yes?" Kurt had Blaine’s full attention. Kurt began to lean forward once again when Wes called out to all of the Warblers.  
  
"Guys! Let’s get going!" Kurt hadn’t even made it halfway when he jumped a few steps away from Blaine and of course, the boy didn’t notice.  
  
"I’ll save you a seat!" Blaine said as he walked over toward the Exit with the other boys. Kurt groaned rather loudly as he started to make his way toward the Exit. He turned around to see Reginald hadn’t left the room. He was standing in the doorway with a wide smile on his face. Kurt returned the smile although his was less than happy.  
  
"Maybe next time son," Reginald called out. Kurt let out a tired chuckle as he crosses his index and middle finger and held it at eye length. Reginald laughed as Kurt left the building and made his way toward the Warbler bus. Hopefully soon he’ll have a story with a happy ending to tell Reginald.

 ****  
IV.  
  
"It can’t be that bad, Kurt," Blaine said as he took one last sip of his coffee. Sunday evenings, Kurt would drive back to Dalton as did Blaine and they would meet at the coffee shop for one of their many coffee dates. Kurt had to share a room with Finn until their parents found a bigger place and while he loved his step-brother, sometimes Kurt would wonder if Carole would notice if Finn suddenly went missing. He already had to have a roommate at Dalton but he also had a roommate at home.  
  
"Blaine, the boy that I call my step-brother has done nothing all weekend but complain about his relationship with Rachel Berry. When I suggested that they break-up, he got all defensive and said he could never leave her and that _I_ was the insensitive one! I haven’t heard him say one nice thing about her! You should feel sorry for me, Blaine,” Kurt ended the last sentence so pitifully. Blaine just laughed as he got up from the table.  
  
"Come on, let’s get going. When we get to Dalton, we’ll go to my room and watch a sappy disney movie and have some Chinese food," Blaine offered while he tugged onto Kurt’s arm. Kurt got up from the table and looked at his best friend.  
  
"Blaine, you had me at sappy disney movie," Kurt answered.  
  
"I thought I would," Blaine laughed as the two walked out of the coffee shop. Since they both drove their own cars, Kurt walked Blaine over to his car first. Kurt took a quick glance around the parking lot. There were a few cars in the parking spaces, but now it was just them two and a few parked far away from them. They were alone – now was his chance to show Blaine once in for all that he had deep feelings for him. The words never came out, so he decided that the best way to show Blaine how he felt was to kiss him. At least, he hoped that was the best way because telling Blaine sure wasn’t working out for him.  
  
Kurt and Blaine made it to the driver’s seat while Blaine was digging for his keys. Kurt positioned himself in front of Blaine trying to mentally calm himself – this was it. Blaine found his keys and turned to Kurt. The countertenor took another step in front of Blaine who hadn’t stopped looking at him or said another word. Sometimes Kurt wondered if Blaine was waiting for him to kiss him. Although that would be spectacular, it was too much to ask for. But then again, would it make sense? Kurt took a deep breath and another step forward.  
  
"Look, Blaine…" Kurt began.  
  
"What is it?" Blaine asked. Kurt licked his lips and began to lean forward. Usually he had been able to get closer to Blaine’s face but this time Kurt barely made a move toward Blaine when a car pulled up right by Blaine’s car and a shout sounded from the driver’s seat.  
  
"Hey, Kurt! Long time no see!" Kurt took a step back and groaned. Of all people, Noah Puckerman had to interrupt them. "And Blaine right?" Puck said getting out of the car. Blaine showed Puck a polite smile.  
  
"Right. You must be Puck," Blaine introduced himself. Kurt loved the boy so much but there were times where was just too damn polite. Puck smirked over at Kurt.  
  
"What are you two up too?" he asked, slyly.  
  
"Nothing, at least not now. I’ll see you back at Dalton, Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and hopped into his car and drove out of the parking lot. As soon as Blaine was completely out of the parking lot, Kurt turned to Puck and slapped him right in the back of his head.  
  
"Ow! The hell, Hummel!" Puck said while rubbing the spot Kurt had smacked.  
  
"Your timing is impeccable!" Kurt said sarcastically, as he made his way to his car. Puck followed the Warbler.  
  
"I’m sensing I interrupted something…" Puck remarked. Kurt growled as he got into his car.  
  
"You think?" Kurt responded with another sarcastic comment.  
  
"You know Kurt, if you keep going at the pace you’re going, you’ll never lock lips with Warbler boy," Puck said as Kurt turned on the ignition of his car but didn’t drive off. Puck just gave a smirk when Kurt looked at him before walking into the coffee shop. Kurt muttered to himself. The mohawk boy was right, damn it.

 ****  
V.  
  
"My brother will be here any minute," Blaine said to Kurt as they walked out into the Dalton parking lot. Blaine’s older brother, Cooper, was visiting from college and wanted to take Blaine out for dinner. Since apparently Blaine talked a lot about Kurt an awful lot, Cooper insisted that Kurt join them at least this one time.   
  
After much deliberation, Kurt finally was able to pick out his outfit and Blaine’s. Kurt couldn’t get Puck’s voice out of his head from the last week at the coffee shop. All right, so he took his time when he tried to kiss Blaine – what would it look like if he tried to rush it? But lately, he and Blaine had not had much alone time together.   
  
The holidays were coming and rehearsals were longer and assignments were bigger. Cooper wasn’t expected for another few minutes and while Kurt didn’t want to do it in such a rushed time, this may be his only opportunity since they were actually alone. There were no other students around them and faculty members had gone home for the day.  
  
"Now, I have to warn you, Kurt. My brother is a little over the top but he means well and he’s always been very supportive. He’s actually looking forward to meeting you," Blaine said as the two stood in the parking lot facing each other.  
  
"I don’t doubt that," Kurt responded. Blaine frowned at the way Kurt’s voice was so low and quiet.  
  
"Hey, are you all right? You’re not stressing out are you?" Blaine was the one this time that took a few steps forward to Kurt. The boy looked up at the lead soloist. This was getting harder and harder to do.  
  
At first it seemed so simple but now…Kurt found himself wanting to just throw in the towel and accept that they will only be friends. Kurt took one more glance around the parking lot and looked back at Blaine.  
  
"Blaine…I’ve been trying to do…or rather say something to you and I keep getting interrupted or it just doesn’t work out…" Kurt started.  
  
"Kurt? Tell me, what’s wrong?" Blaine had a look of concern in his eyes. Kurt stood up and looked right into Blaine’s eyes.  
  
"Blaine…" a car suddenly pulled into the parking lot and a loud male voice shouted.  
  
"Blainers!" Obviously must be Cooper. Kurt tried to keep a grunt to himself. Last time he barely leaned into Blaine, this time, he didn’t even get _that_ chance. Blaine grunted but smiled at the tall man that parked his car and climbed out of the driver’s seat. Blaine walked over to the man and embraced him. Kurt turned and tried to hide his bitter disappointment. How can two bothers be so damn attractive? And him in love with one of them and he couldn’t say it or even show it?  
  
"Hey, Coop! You’re early," Blaine remarked as the two boys walked over toward Kurt.  
  
"I think you’re complaining little brother. I’m hurt!" Cooper said and gave a playful nudge on Blaine’s shoulder. He turned to Kurt who had a look of amusement. "Kurt, right? Nice to finally meet you!" Cooper said happily and took the boy completely into his arms in a tight hug. Kurt definitely wasn’t expecting that.  
  
"It’s nice to meet you…" Kurt manged to get out.  
  
"Cooper! Let go of him," Blaine said.  
  
"Well fine! I was just trying to be friendly," Cooper said as he released Kurt from his grasp. "Well, let’s get going. I have reservations at that Italian restaurant they just built in Westerville," Cooper added.  
  
"Great, but I have to go get my wallet," Kurt made up some lousy excuse. He just had to get away for a moment and he knew there’s no way he could get out of the even entirely. Cooper looked at him baffled.  
  
"What? You don’t need your wallet. It’s on me," Cooper answered.  
  
"That’s sweet, but you never know. It’s…sort of a pet peeve of mine…I have to have my wallet with me. I’ll be right back though," Kurt said as casual as he could before he made his way back into the Dalton building. He took a few deep breaths going into the building, he needed to keep calm. That was it, he wasn’t sure he could try to do that anymore.  
  
Cooper turned over to Blaine who smiled at the look on his little brother’s face. Many times he had heard Blaine talk about Kurt in more ways than one. How sweet Kurt was, how cute he was, how much he admired him – it was cute his little brother was crushing on this boy, but not cute that he was doing nothing about it.  
  
"So that’s Kurt? He _is_ cute…I approve.” Cooper said teasingly. Blaine blushed lightly.

 ****  
I.  
  
"Five more minutes people! Have your partners ready for that New Years kiss!" Cooper yelled at the top of his lungs from inside the Anderson home. Blaine and Cooper’s parents were out of town, of course, so Cooper suggested having Blaine and his friends over for a New Years party. Some boys brought their girlfriends and Cooper told Kurt he could invite some of his friends from New Directions. Puck and Finn came with Rachel and Quinn as did Mike and Tina. Mercedes came with Sam but told Kurt that she would still give him a kiss at New Years as well. Kurt appreciated the gesture.   
  
He had no idea who Blaine was going to kiss, but Kurt had given up trying to do that. Ever since the last interruption, Kurt hadn’t bothered with trying to say anything to Blaine or try to kiss him. It just wasn’t working and maybe it was just going to stay that way. He could get over Blaine – it would take a long time to do so but he could. He would rather have Blaine in his life as his best friend than not have him in his life at all.  
  
Blaine was dressed in a nice buttoned up shirt and dark jeans – almost as tight as the ones Kurt was wearing. He couldn’t think like that anymore. Cooper went on and announced that there were two minutes left – like Kurt needed to be reminded. Blaine stood over by Kurt who was looking out the window. Some neighbors were outside preparing up some fireworks for the final countdown. Kurt adjusted the tie he was wearing and turned toward Blaine.  
  
"You okay?" Blaine asked. They hadn’t really talked the entire night. Kurt smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah…never been much for parties. Much less New Years ones," Kurt responded rather sadly. He caught eye where Mercedes was standing.  
  
"I know what you mean," Blaine responded.  
  
 _10, 9, 8,  
_  
"Kurt…" Blaine began.  
 _  
7, 6, 5,  
_  
"I better go over to Mercedes…before I lose her…" Kurt began to walk in Mercedes direction.  
 _  
4, 3, 2, 1  
_  
Right at two, Blaine grabbed onto Kurt’s tie and pulled him to his lips right when everybody shouted _one_ and then Happy New Years. Blaine still had a hold of Kurt’s tie and they were still…kissing. It took Kurt a few moments to register that he was kissing Blaine, or rather Blaine was kissing him. His lips started to move along with Blaine’s when he felt Blaine begin to pull away. While everybody else had brief kisses, Blaine and Kurt’s was still in motion. Kurt’s arms snaked their way around Blaine’s neck while Blaine’s arms wrapped around his waist. Fireworks sounded outside. Though the fireworks was not the center of attention but the two boys still kissing were.  
  
"All right, Blainers! It’s about damn time!" Cooper called out. Blaine pulled away but didn’t release Kurt from his grasp.  
  
"All right! New Years kiss! I win the poll! Pay up!" Puck called out. A few groans sounded as a some boys reached into their pockets and pulled out a few dollar bills. Normally, Kurt would find it completely offensive but was still registering the fact that Blaine kissed him.  
  
"I hope that was okay…" Blaine whispered to Kurt.  
  
"No, that wasn’t okay," Kurt answered. Blaine’s expression fell as he started to pull away but Kurt wouldn’t let him. "That was amazing. You have no idea how long I have wanted and tried to do that…" Kurt finished. Blaine smiled as he tightened his grasp again.  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea," Blaine responded with his head resting against Kurt’s. "May I do it again?" Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled.  
  
"You never have to ask again. Kiss me whenever you want," Kurt answered. Blaine crashed his lips against Kurt’s once again, ignoring the hooting and hollering and of course the inappropriate remarks from Puck and Cooper.  
  
"Blainers! You’re gonna have to come up for air some time," Cooper called from the other side of the room. Blaine pulled one arm from around Kurt’s waist and flashed his older brother his middle finger. Cooper and the rest of the people just laughed as Kurt pulled Blaine’s arm back to his waist and deepened the kiss.   
  
Eventually, the two boys pulled away from the kiss but stayed in each other’s arms the rest of the night. Everybody else went about their own business. Drinking, partying, laughing. Some fell asleep on the floor, Cooper and his girlfriend had disappeared upstairs.  
  
"I guess now I have a story with a happy ending to tell Reginald," Kurt muttered to himself but Blaine could hear him anyway. He smiled and held his arms around Kurt.  
  
"So do I."


End file.
